


Mermaid Jack

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Homoerotic Mermaid Shenanigans, M/M, Mermaid Jack Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Jack goes for a dip.Prompt: Homoerotic Mermaid Shenanigans





	Mermaid Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I Swear This Was A Hundred Words In Gdocs.  
> At (Captain) Jack Sparrow: Godspeed you pirate hoe.  
> At my friend Jack: You didn't stop me so this is _technically_ your fault.

“Wha-” Boots hit the planks next to Will, shortly followed by pants. “Jack?” 

“The best part about being alone, is that no-one else is around. So if anything was to happen, it would be your word against mine.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “Jack, there is little we haven’t done, occasionally with witnesses, so I-” 

Jack had a fish’s tail, a long thing of brass and copper. 

“You’re a mermaid,” Will breathed. 

Jack chuckled. “Not quite. Now, legend has it that a mermaid’s kiss can save a man from drowning. Shall we test whether the same is true for a mer _man_ ’s?” 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
